


Healing Scars

by Songbird_Rebel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other, Runaan and Rayla are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_Rebel/pseuds/Songbird_Rebel
Summary: While season 2 was incredible, I was a little disappointed that Runaan wasn't in it (though I am still hopeful). But seeing Viren in that cell was not only hard to watch at times, but also 'confirm' a little head-canon on what 'would have' happened to Runaan. But anyways, there are other head-canon about Aaravos' mirror/ Aaravos' backstory, Runaan's actual age, his relation with Rayla, and how he 'knows' the Queen of the Dragons. The story was in my mind before season 2, and I hope you'll enjoy it.





	1. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the penultimate episode of Season 1 ("Cursed Culdera") when Viren attempts to interrogate Runaan about the magic mirror. May contain spoiler from the actual canon of The Dragon Prince lore. Reader's discretion is advise.

_Runaan’s POV_

It was quiet whenever the High Mage leaves to retrieve something else for his dark magic. But the somewhat peaceful silence was shattered when my ears picked up footsteps approaching the door to my cell; I opened my eyes to see him entering. The human closed the door partway before setting down the bowl he was carrying. “Enough brooding, elf. My patience wears thin.” He said before pulling the cloth aside to reveal a mirror, “Tell me what you know about this relic or I will seal your fate.” My eyes widen a bit as I recognize the runes inscribed on the mirror’s frame. _“It couldn’t be…”_ My mind flashes back to the story that used to scare me as a child of an elven thief who tried to steal from the Dragon King and Queen– only to be sealed away within the mirror, never to be seen again. However, they say that anyone who provokes the spirit of the thief will get pulled into the accursed mirror. But that’s impossible; it was only a cautionary tale to make children behave– yet like the egg of the Dragon Prince, I’m seeing it with my own eyes.

“You have succeeded.” I said, “Oh, have I?” The High Mage asked me. “That mirror? You have found something worse than death.” I told him, “Then, tell me. What is it?” he questioned. I know better than to tell him, lest I provoked the thief’s spirit. “I will never help you.” I just hope this monster gets pulled into the mirror when he provokes the thief… “Then you are of no use to me.” the human then grab for his staff and adjusted its form. He began to mutter something before the jewel on his staff and his eyes began to glow, causing me to realize too late on what he is doing. I could feel the excruciating pain as my life force is being pulled away from me and toward his staff, only for the ritual to suddenly stop. I gasp for air when my life force quickly return before noticing the High Mage on the floor as the door opens, revealing a cloaked figure standing at the threshold…

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

“Thank goodness…” I breathed out my relief, if I hadn’t intervene when I did… I shook my head in order to focus on the situation at hand. I walked over to the unconscious High Mage before moving the staff away from him and searching his body, “You have some nerve touching the dead like that.” I turned my attention to the Moonshadow elf chained to the wall. He was shirtless with one of his horns broken and his turquoise eyes glaring back at me; not only with interest, but also with contempt. “First of all, he’s asleep. And second, you’re welcome for saving you from a fate worse than death.” I said, not taking any of his attitude– even though he is quite handsome… for an elf. I shook that thought out of my head when I found the keys, “But… to tell you the truth, that monster doesn’t even deserve to live.” I added with venom in my voice as I look back at the High Mage.

I carefully walked over to his right arm and unlock the shackle before giving him the keys, allowing the elf to free his other arm. I reached down to grab the staff when I notice from the corner of my eye, the elf struggling to stand before sitting back down and grimace in pain. _“Must have been refusing the food. Figures…”_ I thought to myself before digging into my satchel for a small bottle, “Here, you should drink this.” he looked at me guardedly when I offer it to him. “It’s an elixir– created with medicinal herbs and charged with various crystals. It will help with your injuries and restore some of your strength.” I explained as I knelt down in front of him, only for the elf to smirk. “You must be more naïve than I thought… Just because you helped me doesn’t mean that I’d fall for your lies. As far as I’m concern, your ‘elixir’ could be poison.” I glared at him; and although I’m not having any of his ingratitude or him calling me ‘naïve’, he does have a rather good point– Trust is something that is earned and not given. Looks like I’ll have to convince this stubborn elf that I’m not a threat of any sort and telling the truth.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

I watched carefully as a human hand pull out a small dagger and use it to cut the other hand… Opening the bottle, the figure carefully poured some of its contents in the same hand before drinking it– causing the wound to mend itself in a comforting light. “Sorry to disappoint, but dealing with poison is never my specialty.” A female voice said, showing a healed hand. My eyes widen when I realized that a human proved me wrong… and I walked right into that. It was one thing for Rayla to defy me, but this… I grabbed the bottle from the woman and took a cautious sip, only to taste the refreshing liquid almost akin to the juice of a Xadian orange. I can feel my strength returning as I continue to drink the elixir. Once I’ve finished, I noticed from my reflection in the mirror that most of my injuries are completely healed, with the exceptions of a couple scars– though I can’t say the same for my horn or even my arm… Hearing something, I turned my head to see the woman dragging the High Mage to where I was chained.

“What are you doing?” I asked, “Making sure to buy us more time– and by ‘us’, I mean you– to escape.” The human explained as she pulled the High Mage up to the wall and shackling his wrists. She then leaned the staff against the opposite wall before exiting the room. I quickly covered the accursed mirror and was about to exit as well before my eyes fell onto the pouch– I have to show this to Rayla, now that I know our parents’ fates… Until now, Rayla and I thought that they ran after failing the Dragon King and Prince– with my sister referring to them as ‘cowards’. I grabbed the pouch before walking out of the cell, it was then that I notice the chamber filled with ingredient used for dark magic. I shudder with abhorrence before finding my belongings nearby.

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

“Tell General Amaya what transpired here.” I sternly told Gren, earning a solemn nod from him before taking his leave. With Viren chained up, I’ll have to find Callum and Ez now before… Hearing something, I turn around to see the elf gathering his belongings and putting them on before walking toward a door. “Where do you think you’re going? You’ll need my help getting out of here.” I quickly stopped him, “I can find my way out.” He said, crossing his arms. “Look, I get it that you hate humans. But it’s a labyrinth down here, and not many knows about it. Not even the royal family with one exception.” He opened his mouth to protest before closing it again, “I will get you out of here, but you need to trust–”

“How will I know that you’re not just saying it and betray me later on?” the elf questioned, still holding his ground. I let out a sigh before pulling out a ribbon made from the silk of an Archangel Lunaris and made him put his right hand on it, “Tivarui aem agil…” I said quietly to the ribbon before seeing it glow golden as it send off two astral projections; one to the Moonshadow elf’s upper arm, and another close to my wrist. The projections then wrapped itself tight on their respective position before becoming more physical as the golden glow dies down. “What kind of dark magic was that?” the elf asked defensively as he pulled his hand away like he touched hot metal, “It isn’t dark magic at all, it’s a truth binding. A tangible proof that I won’t go against my word, even if you want me to.” I told him as I demonstrated by pulling the keys out with the ‘intention’ of locking the elf, only for the binding to tighten enough for me to drop the keys. “Whenever someone tries to go against their promise, the binding will tighten. But only on the one who gave their word in the first place, so you won’t even get hurt. The only way for it to come off is if the promise has been fulfilled or my hand falls off. Very much like that ribbon of yours.” I explained before pointing to the tight, silvery white ribbon on his other arm as a comparison.

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

It was quiet, yet the slight tension still lingers between the Moonshadow elf and the cloaked human for a while before Runaan let out a sigh, “Lead the way, human. The sooner I’m out of this room, the better.” The figure nodded and ascend the stairs with the Moonshadow elf close behind. “You and me both on that thought.” The human agreed, “So, what is your name?” Runaan looked at the cloaked woman. “Is this an interrogation?” Runaan countered, “No, it’s called an introduction. I personally find it degrading to be called by _what_ you are instead of  your name.” the woman reply, taking Runaan aback by her shrewd remark as he recall how the High Mage refers to him as ‘elf’…  The only time he stopped following the cloaked woman is when he found himself exiting from a painting of a girl holding a sheep, only to be discovered by a patrolling guard. He would have killed the guard had the cloaked figure not intervened, by removing the cloak and using it as a distraction before rendering the guard unconscious. With the cloak off, Runaan can see that the human helping him is indeed a woman close to his age with sun-kissed skin. She was shorter than him by a few inches and was wearing a white shirt that expose her shoulders, light-coloured pants with a satchel and the dagger attached to her belt, and black knee high boots. Her raven hair was kept in a single braid and her striking eyes shame a deep blue sapphire with little efforts.

“What were you thinking? I told you I’d get you out, but not if you’re captured again– or worse, killed.” The woman scolded as she knelt down beside the sleeping guard and place her hand on his head, “Suie rutacsivilbo...” There was a brief light where the woman’s hand touch the guard’s head before fading away. “In case you’re wondering, I made sure that the guard wouldn’t remember seeing you– lest he alert the others. Anyways, we need to head back into the passageway.” The woman said as she walked past Runaan and entered, waiting for the Moonshadow elf to follow before replacing the portrait. “So, what now, human?” he asked her.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

“This way.” The woman gestured as she walked past me again, only for her to pause a bit. “And it’s Azura.” I look at her in confusion before she look back at me over her shoulder, “My name, if you wish to know for future reference.” And with that, she continues her way as I realized that I referred to her twice as ‘human’. While I don’t trust humans as far as I can throw them, Azura has not once tried to stab me in the back– but then, it might be due to that little ‘truth binding’. She always prove me wrong whenever I accused her; and yet, there’s something about her that makes me wonder…

After about an hour or so of following Azura through the labyrinth-like passageway, I was greeted by the cool, evening air. I looked up at the moon and realize how many days have passed, “You know how to swim, right?” Hearing Azura’s voice, brought my attention back to her. “Of course, I can swim.” I was about to ask her why before I noticed she was looking over the edge of a cliff we’re on, _“She’s not thinking of…”_ I thought to myself as I cautiously look over to see a rushing river below.  “It’s either that or going through the castle and alerting the soldiers of your escape.” She said, apparently reading my mind. As much as I hate to admit it, Azura has made a valid point– it was hard enough to get _into_ the castle to assassinate King Harrow when Rayla showed mercy to the scout… Azura pointed a section of the river where there’s less rocks, “If we dive toward that area and emerge before the rocks, we’ll be fine.” And with that, she jumped off and landed in the water.

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

Runaan watched as Azura surfaced after a couple seconds before making her way to the shore. _“That woman is either touched in the head or braver than I thought… Well, here goes nothing.”_ Realizing that there is no going back, he took a leap of faith. The Moonshadow assassin could feel the wind rush past him before plunging into the water, with the impact causing his arm to hurt due to the assassin’s binding. Ignoring the pain, Runaan swim toward the surface.

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

I scan the river for the Moonshadow elf when he didn’t came up. _“Okay, maybe diving off a high cliff wasn’t really the best idea.”_ I was beginning to worry when I saw him break the surface, gasping for air. He made his way toward the shore, only for me to underestimate the current speed and the state of his arm. I wade in to help him out, barely catching his other arm as the current push him by. We both managed to reach dry land, only for the Moonshadow elf to notice the truth binding disintegrating from his upper arm. “There’s no need for the truth binding once the promise has been fulfilled.” I explained as mine disintegrates, as well. “So, what now?” I asked him.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

“I have to get back to Xadia.” I said curtly, “The Queen of the Dragons needs to be informed that the Dragon Prince is still alive.” As I was answering her, I reached for my bow and pulled an arrow from my quiver. “And I can’t let a human go. Someone else have made that mistake.” I took aim, but I really hate the fact that I’ll be making another unnecessary kill. Especially when Azura had helped me escaped, talk about being ungrateful… “You don’t need to waste an arrow on me. I’m not planning of going back, let alone telling anyone.” The woman said, taking a step closer to the arrow. To tell the truth, I was actually taken aback by her defiance– there is no trace of fear in her eyes, despite the fact that her life was being threatened.

I raised a brow as I lowered my bow a bit, not loosening my grip. “And why is that?” I asked Azura, causing her to falter a bit. “It’s because I need to find the two princes.” She replied, with reluctance in her voice. And I don’t blame her; after all, King Harrow was not the only target. “That human soldier I freed was originally assigned to find the two princes, but Viren imprisoned him and gave that role to his two children– only he instructed one to retrieve the egg, and the other to kill the princes.” While I was confused on why the High Mage would want to kill the princes, I have an idea on where they are… or rather, where they’re going.

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

The Moonshadow elf loosened his grip and replace the arrow back in his quiver. “You should come with me.” He said, causing me to look at him dubiously. What if it was a trap? “The princes you’re looking for are heading for Xadia to return the Dragon Prince. So it would make sense to travel together until we catch up to them.” He explained. “And you’re sure you’ll be fine travelling with a human?” I asked, something tells me that he wasn’t too pleased with that suggestion. “The sooner we find the princes, the better. We’ll go our separate ways afterward, but we should get going.” He said, but I’ve made sure Viren is chained up and that guard had the memory of seeing the Moonshadow elf erased.

“The guards will be suspicious when they saw the soldier you released.” Hearing him say that made me realize that he has a point. “Let’s get going.” I told the Moonshadow elf, earning a nod from him. “It’s Runaan.” He said, causing me to look at him in confusion. “You asked for my name earlier. And it’s only fair since you told me yours.” He explained before he begin walking ahead of me, I quietly repeated his name before catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll notice that the spells Azura cast are actually 'draconic' words spoken backward. You'll know more about her 'magic' later on in the story.


	2. Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the realization that it will be a long journey to Xadia and will need supplies, Runaan remembered and lead Azura to the camp in order to salvage supplies. But unknown to them, they are not alone in the woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we look into the other assassins (inspired by "Sides of the Moon" by Kuno; seriously, you should check it out) as well as consist of three little head-canons; One is where the 'stealth mode' featured in the third episode of Season 1 ("Moonrise") is something Moonshadow elves that can control it (the first few months of their lives, they involuntarily go into 'stealth mode' until they learned to control it) do on their own volition as long as the moon is visible (with it being stronger or weaker depending on the phases).

_Viren’s POV_

I stirred awake, still groggy on what happened. The last thing I remember is grabbing my staff after failing to extract information from the assassin… Hearing the sound of chains, I became more alert in my surroundings. The mirror was covered, my staff is leaning against by the door, and I’m chained to the wall where the Moonshadow elf was. I pulled against the chains before seeing a centipede crawling out of a crack, _“Not exactly an ingredient I would use, but I’ll have to make do.”_ I opened my hand closest to the centipede for it to crawl onto my hand.

The moment it is the palm, I closed my hand into a fist. “Dnibnu leets nirehtyls.” I chanted, hoping that it works. The shackles around my wrist morphed into snakes as I got myself up and left the cell with my staff before realizing that Commander Gren is also missing. Whoever freed him must have also freed the elf and chained me up in the latter’s place. I gathered a couple ingredients and a lit candle before crushing and mixing the ingredients and sprinkled it on the candle, turning the flame a pale turquoise.

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

“Deripsnart tahw laever.” The High Mage chanted before blowing the candle out, the smoke trailed off before an image of a cloaked figure appeared. The figure walked across the room and down the corridor, only to return a few minutes later with a hazy image of Runaan. The smoky assassin dissipated for a moment as the figure freed a hazy image of Commander Gren before the latter dissipated, with the former stopping the Moonshadow elf. They stood there for a moment before the figure lead the assassin toward the stairs where the smoke finally dissipates. Viren left the room, know without any doubt, that someone had freed both the assassin and Commander Gren.

Once Viren entered his chamber, he noticed a fabric lying on the ground. Picking it up, the High Mage realize that the fabric is a cloak– the very cloak worn by the figure who freed Commander Gren and the Moonshadow elf. A soldier was walking outside when Viren opened the door. “Send for the best hounds in Katolis. The elf has escaped.” He commanded, giving the soldier the cloak.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

It was quiet between Azura and myself as we ran some of it and walked briskly the other half of the time, making sure to get as far away from the castle as possible. Other than her stumbling once, Azura managed to keep up with me– which I, personally, find impressive. “We should be resting soon.” She said to me once we’ve slowed to a walking pace, “Especially you, considering the condition you’re in.” I looked back at the concern look on her face before continuing onward, “We can go a little longer.” I told her. Not only because having distance between us and the castle is vital, but also to hide the fact that the assassin’s binding becomes tighter on my arm the longer it takes. “Well, how long does it take to reach Xadia?” Azura questioned, concern still lingers in her voice.

“From where we are? About 5 days… if I was travelling alone and nonstop. But a week or so when resting and with others.” I answered, recalling how long it had been since the team of assassins I was assigned to lead have left Xadia. “In that case, we’ll be needing supplies.” Azura said, “But I guess we could travel light and stop at various stores…” I glared back at her. She raises both her hands up and said “I’m joking, but we will need supplies.”  Azura does have a point; it’s a long journey to Xadia, and I’ve been refusing to eat or drink anything while I was imprisoned. And that is when I noticed a familiar rock and remembered something– the camp. If nothing has been moved… “Before my team headed for the castle, we set up camp nearby.” I told her, “If it’s still there, we may be able to pick up a few supplies.” Azura nodded before saying “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

Runaan give a slight nod before leading Azura through the forest, retracing his steps until they’ve reached the camp. Content that it’s all still there, the assassin turn his attention to Azura. “The tents will be too big to carry, so we’ll leave them behind. But we can see if there’s anything useful here.” He said before walking away from the woman and toward the tents. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Runaan finds it difficult going through the camp, knowing that he and Rayla are the only survivors of their team; that is, if Rayla is still alive… before she defied him, Runaan made sure that the younger Moonshadow elf was out of the way after she had let the human scout go. He knew that her stunt would risk death for all of them, and he did a ‘cowardly’ move and took her off the mission.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

I decided to start with my tent and go from there… As I go through the other tents after Rayla, I thought about the other assassins who had fallen– making sure that their deaths would not be in vain. The only other female member of the team was Selene, who acted as the voice of reason. Then there was her younger brother, Tarik. Much like myself and Rayla, they have inherited a connection with the Moon Arcanum from their father– despite inheriting physical traits of a Sunfire elf from their mother. His death upsets me as much as it did his sister; besides Rayla, Tarik was the youngest of the group– as well as the fact that both Selene and Tarik have left behind a younger sister. The last two were Altair and Orion; _“Five of us won’t be enough. We need all six.”_ Altair’s words echoed in my mind when I entered his tent. When it comes to medical treatments, Altair was more knowledgeable– all the more reason why I chose him as the team’s healer.

Walking out of the tents, I looked through the supplies I’ve managed to find, along with the rest of my arrows and a satchel to carry the supplies. There’s more than enough ration bars for the two of us, ropes, waterskins, bandages, vials of Altair’s healing salve, and a few cylinders containing relevium tablets that I can use to ease the pain in my arm, as well as my broken horn. I retreated into the tents and return with a little something from my fallen comrades– I know it isn’t much, but it would have to do in hopes that their souls can rest with peace; one of Tarik’s throwing knives, a medical tool for Altair, the whetstone Orion wouldn’t let anyone borrow, and a betrothal bracelet given to Selene by her fiancé before the mission. I was about to bury them when I realized that I’m the only one at the camp. _“Where is she?”_ I thought as a worst-case scenario came into my head, only to notice a gentle light nearby.

* * *

 

 _Azura’s POV_  

When Runaan walked off toward the tents, I realized that I don’t even know what help I’ll be– in fact, I couldn’t even see in this part of the forest. I can feel a sense of uneasiness as I dug through my crystal collection for the moonstone and the sunstone before placing the two stones in one hand and closing my fingers around it, “Atimes tnertsulli.” I chanted before opening my hand again, causing the stones to cast off a gentle glow bright enough for me to see. Taking in the familiarity of this section, I walked toward a clearing where I’ve spotted some medicinal herbs nearby. I have just finished gathering what I need while leaving the rest of the herbs to grow back, I could hear footsteps behind me. Putting the herbs in my satchel, I quietly drew my dagger and swung it around– only to stop short with the blade inches from the neck when I realize who it was.

I sheathed my dagger out of relief and annoyance, “I know you’re an assassin, but _don’t_ sneak up on me like that.” I scolded Runaan. “Well, you were nowhere to be found at the camp. And I only followed that light.” He said, pointing to the glowing crystals in my hand. It was then I realize that Runaan must have thought I’ve left to warn the soldiers, “I’ve only left to find some medicinal herbs, since I don’t even know what to grab from the camp. You would do the same if I’ve lead you to an abandoned, _human_ camp.” He opened his mouth before closing it again and looking away before noticing something. I followed his gaze to notice a patch of berries, but I don’t think I’ve came across them before…

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

_“So, Rayla must have used these berries to stain her blades…”_ he thought to himself as he recognizes the berries before noticing Azura looking at them with curiosity and hesitation, “They’re moonberries. Most of them grow in Xadia and are full of nutrients.” Runaan told her as he casually picked one and popped it into his mouth. Azura cautiously did the same, and decided to trust his word and pull out an empty container for the picked berries. “At least, we’ll have a source of food for the journey.” She said, “Along with these ration bars.” Runaan added, showing Azura the rations he found. “About five days’ worth…” she muttered when she saw how many there are, “Actually, one bar is enough to keep you full for three days. Elven warriors often take these on their missions, especially long ones.” Runaan explained before hearing a baying sound in the distance.

“What was that?” he asked, looking over his shoulders. “Wolves usually hunt in the forest at this hour.” Azura replied before the sound came up again– only this time, a little closer. “Wait, those aren’t wolves. We need to move, now!” She said as she grabbed the moonstone in her other hand and separate it from the sunstone, dispelling the light. Runaan gathered the rations as the woman place the two crystals and container back in her satchel before they make a run for it. The Moonshadow elf quietly rebuked himself for letting his guard down, along with the fact that he already used ‘Mystica-Arbora’. Runaan looked around until he spotted a cluster of trees with one having the lowest branch about a few meters off the ground, “This way.” The assassin said as he grabbed Azura’s hand and led her to the tree.

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

“You know how to climb, right?” Runaan asked me as he linked his fingers together, causing me to realize what he’s planning. I’m capable of climbing trees, but I can’t let him give me a leg up out of fear that I would hurt his arm. I was about to tell him that when the sound of horses whinnying in the distance made me think otherwise, I place my hands on the trunk before I put my foot in his hands. Runaan then boosted me up high enough for me to grab the lowest branch and pull myself up. He jumped up and grab the branch as well, only to start slipping until I helped him before he grabbed his arm and grimace in pain.

“Your arm.” I said in alarm, only for Runaan to ignore it. “Never mind that. Keep climbing.” He told me before climbing higher up the tree. I followed him up until we’re out of sight, and not a moment too soon. About three dogs came barking right up the tree, signalling that we’re here. “What now?” I asked the Moonshadow assassin, only for him to carefully move from one branch to another. “Follow my lead.” He said before continuing his way, “You can’t be serious…” I muttered to myself. I looked out to the branches and then down to the ground– It’s not that I’m afraid of heights, it’s more like not wanting to break a bone or something. But if I’m caught… chances are that I’ll be branded as a ‘traitor’. I took a deep breath and began my way across.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

I looked back to see Azura slowly making her way across, almost losing her balance halfway. When she’s closer, I pulled her across. We continue the way until half a dozen soldiers riding horses caught up to the dogs when we are in the third tree, with one of them dismounting and approaching the tree where we are hiding. Despite the fact that neither of us dare to move or breathe, I was thankful that the leaves are thick enough to completely cover us, especially when we moved from one tree to another. “We should continue the search. The hounds must have picked up a squirrel.” A soldier, presumably the captain, called out. The one closest to the tree looked back, “They’re pretty persistent about the trees.” He stated.

“Lord Viren did say that Moonshadow elves are very deceptive by nature.” A female soldier stated before whistling the dogs to approach her, and that was then I noticing Azura bringing her hand to her forehead. I looked closely at what the soldier was pulling out and realized that it was the cloak Azura left behind, “Wait here.” I told her before focusing on the moon just beyond the leaves. I felt myself becoming one with its silvery light and my skin became more like the night. While it isn’t as strong as it was during a full moon, it will have to make do. I cautiously made my way down the tree and toward the soldier, but I couldn’t attack her; lest my cover be blown. As I thought of how to steal back the cloak, I noticed another soldier ride in. “Captain, you might want to come with me. I think I’ve found the assassins’ camp.” He said, causing my eyes to widen. The captain turn to the others, “Let’s search in that area. The elf couldn’t have gone far. Plus, there may be some things that will be of use to Lord Viren.” He ordered. By some miracle, I managed to grab the cloak before the soldiers ride off… only to be spotted by the three dogs.

* * *

 

_Azura’s POV_

Realizing that the hounds have spotted Runaan despite his stealth mode, I quickly pulled out the moonstone, an amethyst, and a clear quartz. Gathering them in one hand, I focus on the three dogs. “Sutinep munmos.” I chanted and waved my hand, causing the dogs to grow drowsy until they fell asleep. Runaan look up at me as I climb down, “I could have gotten away from them.” He told me as he became more visible. “Yeah, tell yourself that when they take a bite out of you.” I deadpanned as I grab the cloak, “And… thank you for retrieving this. At least they won’t have anything to remind them.” I added.

Looking down at the sleeping hounds, I pulled out a couple stinkweed from my satchel and crushed it. I then knelt down and smear a little on each of the dogs’ noses, nearly gagging from the smell before I got rid of it. “It's to throw off their scent.” I explained to Runaan when I notice him covering his nose and mouth. The moonshadow elf look back up at the trees, “We’ll travel a bit up there.” He said. I looked up to see what Runaan is suggesting, “The less tracks on the ground, the better.” The Moonshadow elf reasoned before he begins climbing. “Here we go again…” I sigh to myself before I began to climb the tree as well, carefully following him from branch to branch.

* * *

 

_Normal POV_

By the time they’ve stopped in another part of the forest, the moon was slowly sinking toward the horizon. “Looks like the soldiers have given up.” Azura said as Runaan climbed down first, looking among the trees– just in case. “We’ll rest here for the night and continue first thing in the morning.” The latter told the former as she carefully makes her way down. Azura slipped on the final branch and fell down to the ground, picking herself up a few second later. “And that’s including you?” she asked the Moonshadow elf, doing her best to stifle a growing yawn. Runaan could tell that Azura was growing tired– he could even feel exhaustion creeping up on him, all the more so due to his imprisonment.

“I’ll keep watch for a little while.” He told her, causing the woman to look at him doubtfully. “All right… but wake me when you’re ready to sleep. We could take turns keeping watch.” Azura said, holding her ground before adding. “Look, something tells me that you hate the idea of travelling with a human. But until we either find the princes, or cross over to Xadia, we’ll _have to_ trust each other– whether you like it or not.” Runaan open his mouth before closing them again, _“She certainly is stubborn for a human…”_ he thought to himself as a feeling that Azura’s hiding something crossed his mind.

* * *

 

_Runaan’s POV_

I sighed to myself, “All right… will you sleep if I say that I’ll rest soon?” I asked. Azura nodded before going to lie down on the ground with her back to a thick bush, making me realize that just because she is travelling with an elven assassin, doesn’t mean that she would let her guard down. _"She's not foolish, I'll give her that."_ I thought to myself as I carefully watch Azura falling asleep, albeit slowly and reluctantly. Once I know for sure that she is asleep, I then remembered I still have the items for my fallen comrades. I walked toward a clearing bathed in moonlight nearby, and dug four holes in a row. As I place each item in the hole, I softly recited a prayer before pushing the dirt back into the hole and marking the makeshift graves with four, small stones I have found.

I stayed there for a few, silent minutes before heading back to where Azura is sleeping– only to find the woman with her cloak draped over her like a blanket. While she appears to sleeping peacefully, I know that this is far from the truth. With the urge to sleep growing stronger by the second, I fought against it as I look among the trees before sitting down. I looked around one more time before considering Azura’s offer to take turns. At least, until the urge to sleep was too much and completely overtook me, dragging me into the comforting, dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second head-cannon is how (if the parents of an elf are connected to two different Primal Sources) the arcanum an elf can be born with depends on the father (Think of Mako and Bolin from "Legend of Korra" for example; They're both brothers, and yet they have different bending), and the third is the horn decorations; You may have notice Runaan, "Selene", and "Tarik" having their horns decorated while Rayla's, "Altair's", and "Orion's" horns are bare. Well, I figure that those horn decorations represents their birth order: The eldest would have both their horns decorated (Like Runaan and "Selene"), the 'middle child' would only have one ("Tarik"), and the youngest would leave their horns bare. Elves who are the only child can choose to either have their horns decorated or not.


End file.
